Here's To Us
by msleamonteith
Summary: A series of drabbles capturing little moments in the lives of Finn and Rachel, past, present and future. Up next: "She's three months old. You can't paint her nails!"
1. jersery girl

_Here's To Us_

This is a series of Finchel drabbles. If you have any ideas please tell me, I need prompts! The drabbles aren't necessarily related. Now, I hope you like!

* * *

_jersery girl_

Now that they've had sex, they can't keep their hands off each other. They definitely want more, no doubt about it. For example, sometimes Finn sends her texts about how hot her ass looks that day or Rachel will leave flirty notes in his locker. So yes, they have a lot of sex. But they're teenagers, that's how they are.

That day, he comes home from an extra long football practice. He expects to have the house to himself, as Burt and his mom are in DC, while Kurt is over at Blaine's house. (He pretends to buy that they're studying, but he's not that stupid. He knows what they're really doing.) However, he finds Rachel sitting on his couch.

"Hey," She says, getting up and walking over to him seductively. She's wearing nothing except for one of his jerseys, pulled up to show her flat stomach, and a pair of panties. Her hair is mused and she's not wearing any makeup, and she looks _flawless. _

She leans up to kiss him, running her hands through his hair. "I missed you," She moans, one of her hands reaching down his pants to grab his already prominent erection. "I missed _you_," She repeats.

It's little surprises like these that really make him love her.


	2. ball of energy

_ball of energy_

Sometimes it seems like Rachel can't stop moving. She'll dance around their apartment, singing along to her iPod and bopping her head. Finn finds it absolutely adorable.

Today, she is jumping all over the place, singing at the top of her lungs to some song Finn doesn't know. He simply observes her, as he calls it, taking in her jerky movements and intricate footwork. He smiles, then pulls out his phone and snaps a picture. It's blurry and not really in focus, but he likes the picture. It looks like her, he thinks. Happy, energetic, _unique_. That's how the picture looks to him, and that's how she is. It's perfect.

"Finn, what are you doing?" She asks. She doesn't stop moving as she addresses him, she keeps on going, one of her earbuds falling out and hitting her side. She doesn't notice.

"Nothing babe," He says, putting down his phone. Then he gets up, and starts dancing with her.

His little ball of energy.


	3. enjoy the view

_enjoy the view_

After the movers drop off the last of the furniture, they're left alone in the apartment. Well, not just the apartment,_ their_ apartment. It's their first apartment.

"Come on," Rachel laughs, moving to push the coffee table. Finn goes to help her, since the table is so big and heavy and she's so small, moving it exactly where she wants it. She tells him to push it close to the big window, the one that overlooks the city, and just leave a little bit of room. He doesn't know why she wants it there, but he does as she tells him.

She flops down on the table, pulling her feet up to her chest. "Isn't it so beautiful, Finny?" She sighs. Seeing he's not next to her, she pats the spot and he immediately sits down.

It is beautiful. The lights, the people, the cars…This is New York City. This is their new home.


	4. puppy love

_puppy love_

Rachel lifts up the small, furry golden retriever puppy and giggles as he licks her face. "Good boy," She murmurs, stroking its fur. Then, she looks to Finn, who is currently spreading out newspaper on the floor, since the dog isn't house trained. "We still need to pick a name for him."

"Okay," He says, sitting down next to her and letting the dog lick his hand. "Why don't we just start calling out names and see if one sparks interest?"

She nods. "You can go first,"

"...Goldie?" He offers up with a shrug. It's the first thing that comes to his mind.

She shakes her head. "Fiyero?"

"No way!" He laughs. "Bailey?"

"Erik?"

"Jamie?"

"Sandy?"

"…Drizzle?" He asks teasingly. He's only half serious, sure he still likes the name (but not for a baby, he realizes how stupid that was) but he doesn't think she'll like it.

Rachel smiles and presses a kiss to the puppy's head. "Drizzle," She ponders. "You know, I always thought that name was cute."


	5. table for two

_table for two_

Finn keeps his hands over her eyes the entire walk there. Rachel can feel the pavement turn to sand under her feet, so she knows he's leading her to the beach. She can hear the seagulls cawing in the distance and the high tide starting to crash on the shoreline. "I thought you said we had dinner reservations," She says as he stops. This is the first night of their honeymoon after all, so, knowing Finn, she was expecting something special.

"We do," He says, and then pulls his hands away. She gasps.

They're on the beach, where a small table with two chairs is sitting in the sand. There are candles and flowers on the table, and a tray of the cutest peanut butter and jelly finger sandwiches and cosmos in little airplanes cups. And she just feels her breathing momentarily stop, because she can't believe he did this all for her and that he remembered that one day in the auditorium after all of these years (well, not _that_ many years, they're only twenty-four after all, but still).

She turns around to face him, tears of joy forming in her eyes, and he smirks, pleased with himself. "Table for two?"

She laughs and then runs to the table, as eager as a child on Christmas (or Hanukkah, in her case). She just can't believe how lucky she is to have a _husband_ (yes, she can officially call him her husband now and it feels so good) who does all of this for her.

Needless to say, she practically attacks him when they get back to the honeymoon suite. He always thought their sex life couldn't get any better, and he's never been happier to be wrong. Now that they're married, it's different. It really sinks in that she's his and he's her, they are officially together forever now. And knowing that makes being one with her feel even better.


	6. nail polish

_nail polish_

"Rachel, seriously, she's three months old. You can't paint her nails!" Finn sighed. Rachel was currently working on covering their three month old daughter, Faith's, tiny toenails with the same bright pink color she'd done her own.

"Faith just wants to be like her mommy!" Rachel said in her baby talk voice, looking at Faith instead of Finn. "Isn't that right baby? Huh? Huh?"

Faith gave Rachel a toothless smile, which Rachel was convinced had the same lopsided adorableness as Finn's smile, and then tugged on her mother's hair. "Ow!" Rachel laughed, pausing to rub her scalp.

"See?" Finn teased. "She's telling you to leave her alone and let her sleep."

"I'm almost done, Finny," Rachel replied, doing the finishing touches on Faith's nails. "See, they look cute!" She held Faith's foot up to hers and Faith made a baby noise, reaching out to Finn.

Finn picked her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, pushing the single brown curl out of the way. Her toes did look kind of cute. Not that he would ever tell Rachel that.


End file.
